pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style)
DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014's Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland". Cast * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Parrot Next to Dodo - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum - Phineas and Ferb * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * Iris - Joy (Inside Out) * Daisy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Pansies - ????? * Tulip - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) * Blue Bonnets - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Violet - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Calla Lily - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) * Lily of the Valley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Sunflowers - Marge Simpson, Maude Flanders and Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * White Rose - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Thistles - Sven (Frozen) * Other Flowers - Various Female Animals * The Caterpillar - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) * The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Zazu (The Lion King) * The Bird in the Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * The Dormouse - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The Card Painters - The Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Queen of Hearts - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) * The King of Hearts - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) Chapters # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 2 - Treat Heart Pig is Bored/In A World Of My Own # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 3 - The Run of Bugs Bunny/I'm Late! # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 4 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Dr. Otto Scratchansniff/The Bottle on The Table # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Treat Heart Pig/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 6 - Treat Heart Pig Meets Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher/How do you do and Shake Hands # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 7 - The Mr. Krabs and The Squidward Tentacles # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 8 - Old Father William # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 9 - A Worm With a Ladder/We'll Smoke The Blighter Out # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All In The Golden Afternoon # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 11 - Treat Heart Pig Meets No Heart/How Doth The Little Crocodile # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Treat Heart Pig # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 13 - Treat Heart Pig Meets The Cheshire Skunk/Twas Brillig # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Bugs Bunny Arrives Again) # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 17 - Treat Heart Pig Gets Lost/Very Good Advice # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Shrieky, The Queen of Hearts # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Skunk Appears Yet Again # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 20 - Treat Heart Pig's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 21 - Treat Heart Pig's Flight/The Finale # Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Treat Heart Pig as Alice Category:DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof